A Daughter's Revenge
by TITANStennis10
Summary: Beth McCabe just made the SWAT team. Her SWAT team was assigned to hunt the notorious Jason and Anna Lundahl. Turns out he's her father. Beth has to make a huge decision and her family's lives are at stake at the same time she falls in love. R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Beth McCabe was probably the most physically fit out of the group. And she was the only woman too. By the end of the day she was waiting about 20 minutes for the rest of the group, only 20 more people, to finish the physical examination. She really wanted to be on SWAT. Hondo gave her the thumbs up as she walked by to take a shower. She was pretty sure that that was a good sign.

Beth McCabe was only 20 years old, and had joined the force at the age of 18. Since the recent rule change, needed only two years of patrol instead of three, more people have tried out for the SWAT team. Beth was the only daughter of Michelle McCabe. She had two older brothers Eric, 26 and Mike, 23. Her mother had divorced her real father when she was barely one and had remarried just after Beth turned two. Her mother's new husband, Steve, had two boys Dan, 35 and Tom, 32.

Unfortunately for Beth, her relative, cousin actually, T.J. McCabe had been on SWAT and had betrayed the team, so she needed to show Hondo, but more specifically Fuller, that she was not like T.J. at all and she felt like she had proved it.

"Gentlemen and lady," Hondo said as he walked into the meeting room after everyone had showered and change. "This is the schedule for the meeting with Fuller. Unfortunately only three positions are open so eighteen of you will not make it. Please try again next year. Chances are more will be retiring. Okay first up is our only female, who beat you all, Beth McCabe."

Beth got up as everyone was clapping and headed towards Fuller's office.

"Beth McCabe," Fuller spoke as she walked in the room. Full name Elizabeth Caroline McCabe. Age 20 years old. Lives hear in LA in her parents' house. No criminal record. Passed all examinations. Beat all the males in the physical exam. Oh but you are related to T.J. McCabe."

"Umm… about that," Beth spoke still standing. "T.J. is really my cousin. He is my stepfather's sister's son."

"I see," replied Fuller. "Oh Hondo put in a recommendation for you. Everything in it is good. Damn. I can get rid of you. Another fucking woman on the team."

"Excuse me!" exclaimed Beth. "What is wrong with being a woman? Maybe you brain didn't register it. I beat all the guys on everything!"

"I know," replied Fuller. "I just think women on the team is bad. SWAT starts Monday 8am sharp."

"I'll be there at 7am," replied Beth and walked out.

As Beth was being selected for LAPD SWAT Team, her biological father was stirring up trouble again. He had robbed his tenth bank in twelve days with his wife. They decided against kids especially since he abandoned his own to spend his life with her. Ever since he divorced Beth's mother he had been robbing bank and murdering people and he would stay local to find out if the police could track him. He wasn't a good murderer/robber because he would leave fingerprints and shoe tracks yet no one has been able to track him down. In the 19 years that he had been robbing banks and murdering people, he had yet to be found. Unfortunately for him, his robber/murderer days would soon be over.


	2. Chapter 2

Beth went home immediately and told her mother and stepfather. Her brothers, all four of them, had just happened to have stopped by at that time so they heard the great news too. Little did they know Beth was going to be put on an assignment that would change hers and their lives forever.

It was Monday morning and as Beth had said she was there at 7am. Fuller arrived five minutes later and saw her working out on the bag. He shook his head in disbelief and went inside the SWAT conference room. He had an assignment and one of the three members was going on that assignment with the very little training they were going to receive that day. By 7:45 the whole team was there including, Chris Sanchez, Jim Street, Hondo, Deke, and Boxer. Beth, and the other two recruits, Matt and Aaron were also there. Lt. Greg Velasquez was also there.

"First of all I'd like to thank all of you for getting here early," spoke Hondo. "This means we can get in more training. To start off I'd like to introduce you veteran SWAT to the new SWAT. This is Matt, Aaron, and Beth. Chris you aren't the youngest anymore. Beth is now the youngest at the age of 20. You also get a locker buddy. Please welcome the new members."

Everyone clapped and had a little hi I'm so and so.

"CHRIS!" screamed Beth and gave Chris a hug. "OMG I am sooooo glad to see you! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"It's been awhile," Chris agreed returning the hug.

"You two look like you know each other," spoke Jim getting in on the convo. He thought Beth was pretty hot.

"Oh we do," replied Chris. "I was her big sister my senior year. She was a freshman. Unfortunately we lost contact because we were inseparable in high school. I ruled the school sophomore, junior, and senior year, and then I passed it on to her. We were the force that should not be pissed off."

"I'll keep that in mind," replied Jim. "Oh by the way I'm Jim Street."

":Beth McCabe," Beth answered shaking his hand.

"Are you related to T.J.?" asked Jim.

Well, sort of," replied Beth. He's my stepfather's nephew."

"Oh, okay," replied Jim.

At that moment Hondo got everyone back in their seats.

"Okay," Hondo said. "Captain Fuller has something to say before we go out to train and break the new people in."

"Well," spoke Fuller. I don't know how to say this but we have been assigned to the CASE. It seems like he is heading this way. It is believed he is coming towards LA because his ex-wife, who remarried, and her three kids who he fathered live around here. WE are doing intense research so we can protect the family. Do not say a word to anyone about the case because they might find out. New members only one of you will be going on this mission. So today who ever does the best will go. Good luck!"

Fuller secretly hoped Beth would win and get killed by this man.

All the SWAT members went through a rough workout in the morning. They had weight training, kick boxing and they even sparred. At noon Beth was beating Matt and Aaron pretty badly. In the afternoon they went through shooting guns and running through individual and team simulations. Hondo sent the team into the locker room for showers while he totaled the results.

"All right," spoke Hondo. "New members only one of you can be on this assignment and I'm sorry for the other two. The two that aren't chosen will still train to be on SWAT. All right so the new member coming on the assignment is Beth."

Beth was grateful she was able to go and Chris was excited.

"All right," spoke Hondo again. "SWAT you'll need to pack enough clothing for two weeks be back here by 6:30 pm so we can pack guns and other gear and then talk strategy before heading out.


	3. Chapter 3

Beth went home immediately to pack. Lucky for her, no one was home so she didn't have to explain what was going on to her parents. Around 4:30 she left and left her parents a note.

Dear Mom and Dad,

Had to go out of town for a couple of weeks. All I can say is that it's for SWAT. Call you if I get a chance.

Love,

Beth

Beth was back at SWAT headquarters by 5. She decided to use the time to get in some extra training and then review the CASE, since she had no idea what it was about. Jim came in around 5:30, and was amazed that someone was there before him.

"You're here early," Jim stated, startling Beth.

"So are you," Beth replied back.

"What are you doing here early?" Jim asked.

"I wanted to get in some extra training and review the CASE, since I don't know it," she replied. "The rest of the team knows it. Also I didn't want my parents to come and ask too many questions."

"Ahhh," replied Jim. "Well I can give you the low down on the CASE."

"Alright," Beth answered back. "give it to me."

"Okay," he said and began the story. "20 years ago Jason Lundahl was married to a woman and they had two three kids. The third child, who is about 20 now, was a girl. Well he didn't want a daughter, something about women ruin everything and that his family would not have a girl in it beside his wife. His wife not wanting to get rid of the baby divorced him. Jason then met Anna and they got married. They decided against kids since he had abandoned his and they were afraid kids would tie them down. For some reason the two of them wanted to get revenge at the police so they decided to begin robbing banks and then staying in town for a few days to see if the police could catch them. You would think they could too, since they left a ton of evidence. Eventually just robbing places became boring, so they began murdering people."

"A messed up pair," Beth said shocked. "Does anyone know who the wife and kids are and where they live?"

"Nope," Jim replied. "As soon as the divorce was final he burned everything that was related to the family. Since he erased them out of his life, everyone is puzzled that he wants to go after them now."

"It is actually quite obvious," Beth said. "He was miserable when the daughter was born. Plus it seems like he didn't want children in the first place. He could've been terrorizing people in many cities if he had married Anna first. He wants them to pay for all those years he missed doing it. After he kills him, he'll feel that he completed his mission."

""Nice thinking," replied Hondo as he entered the building. "So how do you think he'll attempt to complete the task?"

"Well if he was smart, and we need to assume both possibilities," said Beth, "he'll pick random banks, maybe some he has already hit, and distract us and then attack the family. If he isn't smart he'll go straight to the home and kill them, but he'll wait till all of them were there at the same time. That means we need to be prepared for both."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind," replied Hondo.

At that time everyone else on the team entered the building, so Hondo began debriefing the group. While he was debriefing the group he brought up what Beth said and talked strategy. After that they loaded guns, gear, duffel bags, and food into the truck and headed to their new headquarters in LA.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hondo, please let us go," Beth begged later that night, after they had settled in. "It is the best club in LA and it is totally awesome."

"Fine, but be careful," he said, giving in.

"Thanks so much Hondo," stated Beth. "You won't regret it."

The group headed off to The Room, the hottest club in LA without Hondo.

"So rookie," asked Deke. "How do you know about this club we are going to?"

"Born and raised in LA, fool," retorted Beth. "I do know how to go out and have a good time too. Plus it just happens to be owned by my uncle and I practically grew up there."

"Hey, wait a sec," Boxer interrupted. "You grew up there? What happened to no people under the age of 18 being allowed in the clubs?"

"Yes, I grew up there," replied Beth, sort of laughing. "Sometimes I would spend the day with my uncle, especially on school breaks and I know the club very well and I know all of the employees there so we will get in for free."

"Damn girl," Jim inputted. "Where else can you get us in? Maybe a strip club?"

All the guys laughed.

"Real mature," Chris stated. "Like Beth would get you into a strip club."

"She is right," replied Beth. "I wouldn't get you into one even if I could. Oh, Boxer pull in here. And roll down the window. I will talk to the parking attendant."

"Hello," stated the attendant. "Parking is five dollars."

Hi," said Beth. "I am Justin McCabe's niece. He owns The Room."

"Ah, yes," the attendant replied. "Go right on through."

Boxer drove through and parked the car. "Alright, Miss Popular, lead the way to the club."

The group headed to the entrance of the club and got in the club no problem because the bouncer knew Beth.

"I will be right back," stated Beth. "Chris you want to come?"

Chris nodded and they headed upstairs to say hello to Beth's uncle. 20 minutes later, the girls came back downstairs to where the boys were sitting. The DJ looked over to their table, saw Beth, and then nodded and smiled. After the current song had ended, he put on "Man, I Feel Like A Woman."

"Beth?" stated Chris.

"Oh yeah," replied Beth with a huge smile on her face. The girls got up to dance to the song and the boys just stared.

"Well that is weird," stated Jim. "I didn't figure Chris to like country music."

The boys continued to watch the girls dance and Jim could not take his eyes off of Beth.

"Damn man," stated Boxer. "Someone has a crush on the new recruit."

"No man," retorted Jim. "Not at all. She is a good dancer. That is all."

"Yeah, okay," replied Deke. "Like we believe that."

The song ended and the DJ put on Rock Your Body by Justin Timberlake. The girls headed back to the table.

"Deke," stated Chris. "Come dance with me."

"Uhh," replied Deke.

"Oh," commented Jim. "Go dance with her."

"Okay, Mr. Hotshot," said Beth. "If he is gonna dance with Chris, you are going to dance with me."

"Fine," replied Jim as he got up. "Get up Deke. Boxer you saving the table?"

"Of course," he replied.

Jim, Beth, Chris, and Deke headed to the dance floor. About halfway through the song, Chris and Deke left the floor and headed back to the table. Jim and Beth didn't even notice because they were to into dancing with one another.

"How long will it be till they hook up?" asked Deke.

"Hook up or start dating?" replied Chris. If you think hook up, then never because Beth wants a relationship. If you think they will end up dating, then it will happen."

"Okay," replied Deke, "so how long till they start dating?"

"Let's see," replied Chris. "It is June now and Beth won't even consider anything until after we complete this case. So I would say by middle of November."

"I say August," Boxer said. "there is such a sexual attraction between the two."

"I say by the end of the month," Deke said. "Anyone want to bet?"

"50 bucks each?" asked Boxer. "Winner gets 150 dollars?"

"I am all for that," replied Chris.

"Me too," answered Deke.

"Me too, what?" asked Jim, as he and Beth came back to the table after they danced to a few songs.

"Uh, I was agreeing that I was ready to go," answered Deke as quickly as he could. "We shouldn't stay any longer since we have very long days ahead of us."

"I agree," said Boxer as they got up from the table. "We should go."

Just as they were about to leave, Justin McCabe came up to them. "Beth can I have a quick word with you?"

"Yeah, sure," she replied with a confused look on her face. She walked to a quiet corner with her uncle. "What's up Uncle J?"

"Have you spoken to your parents today?" he asked.

"No," Beth responded, getting worried. "The last time I spoke to them was yesterday when I told them I made SWAT. I left a note for them today because the SWAT team has a big case and I won't be home for awhile. Why?"

"I haven't heard from your dad today," he replied. "He was supposed to call regarding Fourth of July celebrations."

"Okay," she replied. "When I call them, I will remind him."

"That will be great," Uncle J replied. "I think your friends are waiting. Be careful please."

"I will," Beth replied with a smile. "Bye."

When Beth got back to the group Jim asked, "What was that about?"

"My uncle was just wondering if I had talked to my parents today," Beth answered. "My dad was supposed to call my uncle today and he hasn't. My dad was probably busy at work and forgot. No biggie."

"Alright," replied Jim. "Let's go back to the hotel headquarters."


	5. Chapter 5

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello," said Beth groggy.

"Wake up ladies," said Hondo. "Be in the big room by 6:30."

"Hondo?" replied Beth. "It is 5:30 in the morning. Can't this wait?"

"No," he replied. "Captain Fuller is coming."

"Damn it," Beth replied back. "We will be there." And with that they hung up. "Chris wake up."

"What the hell?" she replied. "It is 5:30 in the morning."

"I know," Beth answered. "But Hondo just called saying that we have to be in the big room by 6:30 cause Fuller is coming."

"Why the hell is he coming?" Chris said as she got up.

"I don't know," replied Beth. "You taking a shower first? If so, I will call the guys and make sure they are up."

"Yeah, I will take one first," replied Chris. "And correction you will call Jim and make sure he is up. Maybe for some early morning flirting?"

"No," replied Beth with a smile. "We are just friends. That is all."

"Yeah, okay," replied Chris as she headed into the shower.

Twenty minutes later she was out and Beth hopped into the shower. Beth had made the phone call, calling the guys' room not Jim's cell, to make sure they were up. By 6:20 the girls were in the big room. Five minutes later the guys were in the room. Seating worked out so that Jim and Beth were sitting next to each other. However, before they had a chance to talk Hondo walked into the room.

"I thought Fuller was coming," Beth asked getting a little annoyed that she was woken up early for no reason.

"He is," Hondo replied. "He will be here at seven. I wanted the chance to talk to you before he came. The Lundahls have hit another bank. The ESL Bank on 25th Street was hit. Two security guards were murdered."

"So what are we suppose to do?" asked Boxer.

"Nothing," replied Hondo. "LAPD is going to be stationed at every bank now. There will be at least two police officers at each bank during the day."

The team began discussing the stationing of police officers at the banks. One of the huge problems was the fact that there were a ton of banks in LA.

"What were the names?" asked Beth out of the blue. She had suddenly quieted down when Hondo told them where they hit.

"Excuse me?" asked Hondo confused about her question.

"What were the names of the two security guards?" she asked.

"Jason Dahl and Andrew Hilton," replied Fuller. "Although it shouldn't matter what their names are."

"Shouldn't matter?" replied Beth getting pissed off. She stood up. "Those men went to work every day to maintain order. They didn't go to work yesterday expecting to be killed. They left family and friends behind. Andrew Hilton and his wife just had a baby. Jason Dahl just got married. How could you say it doesn't matter? Anyone who lost their life because of the Lundahls matters. The people that are probably going to lose their lives because for some damn reason we can't catch them matter."

"Over emotional are we?" asked Fuller. "Did I make a mistake on allowing you to join the team?"

"You did not make a mistake Fuller," replied Hondo. "Beth, how did you know about Jason and Andrew's families?"

"Because," Beth said, hesitating, "That is the bank my family uses. Andrew and Jason work the same shifts every week for the past ten years. They kept lollipops in their pockets to hand out to the kids. My family became friends with them."

"Hondo," said Fuller, "we need to talk." The two of them went off to talk in private.

"You really are Miss Popular, aren't you?" asked Jim.

"Yeah, sure," Beth said walking over to grab the file from Hondo's desk. She flipped through it. "The family has been notified. Good."

At that moment Hondo and Fuller came back. "We are going to keep you on the case Beth," said Hondo. "Your knowledge of LA is going to be useful. Alright team, let's get to work."

With that the team started working on a way to find the Lundahls as soon as possible.


End file.
